Slave
by Eternity-xxx
Summary: Dramione smut! One-shot. Draco knows the perfect way to unwind after a long day at work.... Contains a twist. WARNING: Sexually explicit; further warnings inside.


**A/N:** Welcome to a lovely smutty little one-shot of mine. And for those of you concerned, I have not forgotten about 'All Over Again' but seem to be struggling with a touch of the dreaded writer's block there, and I had the quick idea for this one so went with it.

**WARNING:** Sexually explicit, and I really do mean it! The last one I posted I gave this kind of wanring and still received a review saying it was too graphic and those parts were skipped over. My smutty one0-shots arre purely about the smut, don't like it, don't read it; but if you do like them, ENJOY!!

Also, this fic does contain bondage, but the Slave is not forced to do anything against her will, so you need not worry there, as she is more than willing!!

Please review.

**Slave**

Draco finished his delicious food and placed his silver knife and fork neatly together on his empty plate as was the polite thing to do. He snapped his fingers and a small House-elf wearing a tea towel like an oversized nappy appeared and bowed low.

The creature picked up the tray bearing his Master's dinner things and in a squeaky voice asked, " Is Master needing anything else?"

"No Parsley," replied Draco. "You may go."

With a loud _crack_ the Elf named Parsley vanished, leaving Draco alone once more in his large bedroom suite. He stood from his chair and walked over to the floor-length dressing mirror. It had been a very long, yet productive, day at work and now he needed to relax and unwind. He smirked at his reflection. _I know just the thing,_ he thought to himself.

He used his wand to summon a small gold bell from his bedside table. Draco shook it gently, emitting a small tinkling sound. He sent the bell back to its resting place as the large door to his bedroom slowly swung open.

The figure of a young woman stepped into the room wearing an old sheet like a toga and heavy iron manacles on her slender wrists; she had bare feet and her bushy brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, exposing her face and elegant neck.

Draco's piercing grey eyes swept her feminine form, lingering on all of her curves and her long shapely legs that were exposed beneath the hem of the toga, which rested high on her toned thighs.

"Run me a bath, Slave. You know how I like it," Draco ordered. The 'Slave' nodded and muttered a small 'yes Master' before entering the en-suite bathroom. Draco watched her leave, her hips swaying subtly as she walked.

Turning back to the mirror, Draco smirked at himself. _Who'd have thought it possible, _he thought, his smirk growing, _that the Gryffindor Golden-girl would end up a slave to me, the Slytherin Prince._ He chuckled quietly as he undressed himself.

Wearing nothing but a pair of deep green silk boxer shorts, Draco turned back to his reflection, admiring his lean toned athletic build, wrapped in flawless porcelain skin. He ran a slender long-fingered hand through his platinum blond hair, letting it fall onto the forehead of his incredibly handsome pale face. He shook it back from his silver-grey eyes and focused his attention on the entrance to the bathroom where his slave had reappeared.

"Your bath is ready Master," Hermione said in a small voice, her head hung low.

Draco swept past her into the steam filled bathroom. "Bathe me," he ordered before removing his boxers and settling into the lightly scented water, feeling the tensions of the day leaving his body. He leant forward, sitting up, as Hermione knelt beside the tub with a soft sponge in her manacled hands and proceeded to wash his delicate pale skin.

After washing his platinum hair with a delicious smelling shampoo, Hermione grabbed a thick soft robe from its hook near the door and held it out.

Draco stood up, letting the water run down his naked form before stepping out; smirking slightly as Hermione stared at the floor determinedly not looking at his nude glistening wet body, her cheeks slightly flushed as she helped him into the robe. Draco returned to his bedroom as Hermione busied herself with mopping up the wet floor and draining the bath.

Draco cast a quick drying spell on himself and settled back into a comfortable high-backed fireside chair, which was positioned before the large picture window overlooking rolling hills and distant mountains. He leaned back into the chair, smirking once more as he planned his next move.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom. "Will there be anything else?" she asked.

Draco raised one blond eyebrow and questioned her coolly. "Excuse me, _Slave_. What did you say?"

"M-master," Hermione added, staring at the ground and shuffling from one foot to the other. "Will there be anything else Master?"

"That's better," remarked Draco, a smirk planted firmly on his handsome face. "Yes, there will be one more thing…"

Hermione looked up at him expectantly. Draco stood and repositioned the chair to face into the room before sitting back down and looking at the pretty slave before him. "Pleasure me," he commanded.

"I-I…b-but…what?" Hermione stood routed to the spot, completely flabbergasted.

Draco grinned at her expression. "I said," he began slowly, as though talking to a young child. "Pleasure me." To emphasise the point Draco undid the belt of his robe and opened it to expose himself in all his naked glory to the woman before him. He smiled as her face flushed crimson as her eyes slid slowly over his taut chest and muscled abs before lingering on his large manhood, which twitched gratefully under her gaze. "Well?" he huffed in impatience.

"Y-yes Master," his slave replied before slowly approaching him. She knelt tentatively before him and hesitated before closing her eyes and raising her manacled hands. She slid them along Draco's thigh for guidance until she reached his groin.

Draco watched her with an amused expression as she closed her eyes, but squirmed slightly as her soft hands caressed his upper thigh. He expelled an involuntary moan when the brunette took his length in one hand and began stroking it firmly.

Soon Hermione had found a rhythm and used her other hand to gently massage his testicles. Draco gripped the arms of the chair tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Open your eyes," he growled and Hermione obeyed, focusing at first on his right knee before her curiosity got the better of her and she watched her hands. As she glanced quickly up at Draco, he could see that her face was flushed, but not through embarrassment, and her brown eyes shone darkly with lust.

Draco gasped loudly and threw his head back against the chair as Hermione ran her tongue over head of Draco's erection. She repeated the action twice more before taking as much as she dared into her hot mouth, her hands still working his base and balls. This action took Draco by surprise, but he quickly got over it as his heartbeat quickened and his breathing came in short gasps and pants.

Draco could quickly feel himself losing control, but he had more planned. "Enough," he gasped. "Stop, stop. I order you to stop now!" He pulled Hermione away from him by her hair, panting and screwing up his eyes in concentration.

Once he had regained control of himself, he stood quickly, knocking Hermione off of her knees and onto her side on the floor. Draco grinned, eyeing her greedily as her toga had ridden up, treating Draco to a glimpse of her soft white cotton panties.

"Get up, Slave," he commanded and as she stood he flicked his wand at his bed, sending the satin encased duvet and pillows onto the floor in a heap. Another flick and a chain appeared in the middle of the headboard. He beckoned the witch to him with his long index finger, and when she approached she eyed the chain suspiciously.

"Get on the bed, Slave," he ordered.

"Yes Master," she said hesitantly as she perched on the edge of the large king-sized bed.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and proceeded to pick her up and throw her into the middle of the bed. A quick flick of his wand later and the chain had wrapped itself around Hermione's manacles, securing her to the satin sheet with her arms above her head.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were wide as she thrashed around against her bonds to no avail. Draco watched her for a moment, her toga riding up as she writhed; he now had an unrestricted view of her white briefs as well as a slither of her trim midriff. He growled with an animalistic lust as he approached the bed.

"Now, now, Slave," he muttered darkly. "Don't pretend that you won't enjoy this."

Hermione ceased struggling and stared at him. Draco shed his robe and her chocolate eyes swept his naked form. He watched her as her irises darkened with lust as she absentmindedly licked her lips.

Draco climbed onto the bed and crawled up on Hermione's right side until he was parallel to her. She glanced up at him in apprehension and without warning he brought his lips crashing down onto hers in a powerful kiss. He forced his tongue past her plump lips and explored her mouth urgently.

After a couple of moments he felt Hermione begin to respond to him; her tongue touching his, tentatively at first before massaging his tongue with her own. Draco smirked into the kiss; he _knew_ she wanted it just as much as he did!

Draco pulled back from the kiss, trailing his tongue along her jaw and down her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin. He grazed her soft skin with his teeth hearing her moan lightly, before sucking on her skin leaving his own mark on his Slave.

Kneeling up, Draco raised her toga up over her bare breasts (for a bra had no place in her uniform!). He leant forward, taking one of her already hardened nipples hungrily into his mouth, whilst the fingers of his slender right hand twisted and pulled on her other nipple. Rolling his tongue around her pink peak, she arched her back and he bit down gently eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from Hermione.

Draco trailed his pale hand over the soft skin on her trim stomach and over the white cotton, feeling the heat radiating from her core. He cupped his hand over her crotch and could already feel the dampness through the thin cotton. Stroking her through the fabric, Hermione began panting and writhing.

He stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to release a small whine. Smirking, he ripped her panties from her body and flung them onto the pile of bedding. He placed his hand back over her crotch, feeling her body wriggling and trying to stimulate herself against his hand.

Draco held still however and questioned her with a dark pleasure in his voice. "I told you that you wanted it, didn't I, Slave?"

Hermione nodded in response, her cheeks flushed and eyes tightly closed as she tried unsuccessfully to press down onto Draco's palm.

"Do you want it?"

Again Hermione nodded. Draco shook his head. "I couldn't hear that. I said –do you want it?"

"Y-y-yes," Hermione stammered.

"Yes, what?" he asked harshly.

"Yes, Master."

Draco slid one finger between her silken folds and grinned as her body quaked beneath his touch. He ran his finger slowly in upward strokes feeling her tremble each time he passed over her hard clit, and revelling in how wet she was.

Hermione bucked her hips, trying to quicken the wizard's pace but he refused. She writhed and groaned in frustration, causing Draco to chuckle deep in his throat.

"Open up for me, Slave," he demanded in a soft tone, and Hermione's legs parted immediately. Draco continued his agonisingly slow strokes.

He wriggled down the bed, his hand never ceasing the teasing, until he could rest his head on her right thigh, watching his own hand closely. He could see her wetness shining on his finger and could smell her sweet musky arousal.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered, his voice husky with lust.

"T-touch me," Hermione gasped. "Please, M-master."

Draco smirked and quickened his stroking, but only slightly. "I am touching you, Slave!" he spat. "Be more specific."

"I-I…"

"Spit it out, Slave," he told her, halting his movements with his finger resting over her most sensitive spot. He felt Hermione rock her hips, trying to create friction. "Tell me," he growled.

"I want you to rub right there," his Slave panted.

Draco raised one pale eyebrow. "You 'want' me to?"

"N-no," she stammered. "I _need_ you t-to… Please Master."

Draco nodded against her thigh, and began rubbing his long finger over her clit with a feather light touch. "You mean here?" he asked.

"Yes… oh, Merlin. Yes!" she called, writhing beneath his touch.

"Like this?" he asked her, his touch light and slow.

"N-no," was the strangled reply. "Harder. Faster! P-please, Master."

He obliged her, smirking against the soft skin of her thigh as she moaned loudly. He lengthened his strokes so that his fingertip grazed her opening before asking, "Anything else you 'need' Slave?"

"Master, I-I need to feel you inside of me!"

Her honesty shocked them both, but without hesitation Draco plunged two fingers into her.

Hermione cried out through shock and pleasure, squirming and moaning as Draco pumped his fingers vigorously in and out of her body. The wizard curled his fingers forward with each pull from her body, finding her fleshy hot-spot. Draco watched his fingers intently before raising up her near naked form (wearing only her toga which was bunched up above her breasts). He suckled on one of his Slave's delicious breasts before claiming her scream of pleasure with his mouth as a fierce orgasm rocked her whole body.

As her spasm dissipated, Draco continued to kiss her, battling his tongue against his Slave's to maintain dominance of the kiss, letting her know who was in charge. He slid his fingers from her heat and trailed his moist fingers up and over her engorged clit causing the witch to gasp loudly, and onwards until he reached one of her nipples. He ran his fingertips over the hardened nub swiftly, her own wetness allowing the movements to be smooth and fluid.

Pulling back from the kiss and propping himself up on his other hand, the wizard looked down at his Slave's flushed face and, maintaining intense eye contact with her, he raised his fingers to his lips, drawing one of them into his mouth and tasting her.

Hermione's eyes stayed transfixed on the most erotic sight she had ever seen. She watched closely as Draco's nimble tongue caressed his long index finger, removing every trace of her from it, and enjoying every moment of it, or so his expression revealed.

Once he was satisfied that his little display had had the desired effect – which it had as the brunette was clearly aroused by it – he lowered himself onto his elbow and placed the tip of his slender middle finger against Hermione's swollen pink lips.

"Clean it," he growled hoarsely, pushing his finger into the hot recess of her talented mouth.

Hermione, though a little disgusted at first with the thought of tasting herself, decided that payback was in order and proceeded to treat the blond's finger to the same treatment that she had earlier given a rather memorable body part of his; a body part that she could feel incessantly jabbing against the side of her thigh.

Draco kept his molten silver gaze fixed on the witch's mouth and tongue, feeling his erection twitch in an almost painful way. Experiencing the familiar feeling of beginning to lose control, he pulled his finger speedily from the hot wetness of her mouth, leaning forward and replacing it with his tongue instead as he kissed her deeply once more, savouring the taste of her on her own tongue.

Without breaking the searing kiss, Draco raised his body and lifted himself over his Slave's thigh, nestling between her long legs and resting himself with his hands either side of her head.

Hermione gasped into the kiss as she felt the tip of Draco's hard length press against her slick opening. She gently sucked on his tongue, driving him wild and with an animalistic growl he raised his hips and thrust forward, sliding easily into her slippery entrance.

They moaned in unison at the feeling, before Draco began to set a steady, if slightly frantic, pace. Hermione raised her knees and planted her feet flat on the bed, allowing her to push her hips up to meet every one of the wizard's enthusiastic thrusts.

"Oh, Merlin!" she panted repeatedly in his ear, as Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck whilst running one slender hand over a smooth thigh, pulling it over his hip to allow deeper access.

Draco could feel Hermione's arms pulling at her restraint, eager to touch him. He murmured the wandless release spell and the heavy chain disappeared, allowing Hermione to lower her manacled arms to his strong, broad shoulders, the cool iron resting against the back of his neck and her tender finger enmeshing themselves in his silky platinum tresses.

Gaining momentum as his orgasm began to build, he looked the witch in the eye and growled, "Come for me, Slave." And under the intense silver gaze, coupled with the depths and skill of the blond's thrusts, she obeyed willingly pulling on his hair as she cried out in ecstasy.

Feeling her inner walls clamp around him, her whole body shuddering beneath him, Draco gave in to his urges at last and driving himself faster and deeper into his Slave's hot wetness he felt a tidal wave of pleasure crash through his body and he cried out in a strangled voice a chain of incoherent gibberish that resembled 'feh-hmm-nimna-nit' or something to that effect.

He remained buried deep inside of Hermione long after his orgasm had ebbed away. She removed her arms from around his neck before he slowly slid from her opening and lifted himself back over her leg coming to rest once more at her right side. He laid back against the cool satin sheet and reached for his wand. With a swift flick the duvet rose from the floor and landed smoothly on the bed, covering the Slave and her Master.

Draco replaced his wand on his nightstand and turned to face his Slave, his eyelids drooping sleepily. He draped his arm over Hermione's waist, preventing her from leaving his bed.

After a few moments, the wizard's breathing was deep and even. Hermione tentatively sat up, slowly raising her manacled wrists. She eyed Draco's wand, then called it to her, using the silent wandless magic that she had become most accomplished at during her last year at Hogwarts.

She held the end of the wand between her teeth, tapping the tip three times against her manacles. The wand emitted a few amber sparks and the irons fell from her slender wrists, landing with a small clatter in her lap, fortunately missing Draco's outstretched arm.

"Whassmatta?" Draco mumbled as he fidgeted, disturbed from his slumber by the noise.

"Shh," Hermione soothed, placing the wand and manacles soundlessly onto the bedside table next to her. "I was just making myself more comfortable… Master."

Draco smirked against the satin sheet. "Mmm, 'kay," he replied, wrapping his arm more tightly around the witch beside him and drawing her into his embrace and back into a lying position.

Hermione sighed deeply as his arm pinned her to his firm chest, preventing her from moving much at all. She gave into her desire and snuggled against him. "I love you," she breathed against his shoulder.

"I love you too," he muttered back sleepily.

The witch smiled to herself, closing her eyes in contentment. "Although," she said quietly with a hint of mischief, "next time _you_ can be the Slave."

Draco shifted slightly and opened one heavy-lidded eye. He smirked at her. "As you wish, Mrs Malfoy."

And with that he pulled his wife even further into his embrace, kissing her softly. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep as ho lucky he was to have snared such a smart, beautiful, vivacious witch; one that also shared his appetite for role-play!


End file.
